


Closed Loop

by MTL17



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), DCU
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Dirty Talk, F/F, Fingerfucking, First Time, Oral Sex, Sibling Incest, Sister/Sister Incest, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-15 15:53:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18672811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MTL17/pseuds/MTL17
Summary: Sara goes back in time to see Laurel, which of course has unintentional consequences.





	Closed Loop

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Arrow or anything to do with DC. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

Sara Lance missed her big sister. That was natural for anyone who had lost somebody, but Sara Lance wasn't just anyone. She was the captain of her own Time Ship, so she could literally see her big sister whenever she wanted. Admittedly that was a huge abuse of her power, and incredibly risky, but sometimes Sara just needed her big sister. Her Laurel. And for the most part seeing her was enough. But not tonight. Tonight she needed more, and was determined to get it one way or another. Because ever since they were teenagers the Lance sisters had a very special way of dealing with heartbreak, and after what happened with Ava Sharp Sara really, really needed that kind of love and attention.

Luckily there just happened to be a reason to go to Star City, then Starling city, for a mission. It was maybe a bit farther back then Sara would have liked, but she could work with it. So she sent her team out to deal with the problem, made up some excuse about not wanting to run into herself, and then when they left she quickly made her way to her old house. Her past self was busy sneaking into a party where she would drink the night away, and their parents were out on a dinner date, meaning that Sara would have Laurel to herself. Just the way she'd always wanted her, and the way that she'd had her for a few precious years, before she freaked out, try to convince herself she was in love with Oliver Queen, and paid dearly for it. Something she tried to put out of her mind as she slowly knocked on her sister's bedroom door.

"Go away." Laurel sniffled.

Ignoring the request Sara cautiously opened the door, and frowned, "Laurel? What's wrong?"

"Nothing, go away!" Laurel tried to insist, but when her sister just entered anyway and gave her a look she lowered her head and whimpered, "Oli and I broke up."

Again, Sara thought, and she very nearly said it, but that would be counter-productive. Of course she didn't have too, Laurel saw it all over her face, causing her to bury her face into her pillow to cry even more like the Drama Queen she always had been. Which both made Sara wanted to roll her eyes, and smile fondly. Instead she crawled onto the bed and cuddled up to her sister while she cried. At first this just meant spooning her from behind, but then Laurel turned to bury her face in Sara's chest, and even though she kept crying it had a rather predictable effect on the younger sibling's body. Then again, that was why she was here, and for better or for worse this gave her the perfect chance to get it.

"You know what would make you feel better?" Sara asked, kissing the top of Laurel's head.

"Eating about a pint of ice cream and bitch about boys?" Laurel grumbled.

"No..." Sara chuckled, "The other thing."

Laurel frowned, lifted her head up until they were face to face, and then asked, "What?"

Playing hard to get, Sara liked that, happily showing her approval with a grin, then leaning forward, "This."

With that Sara kissed her sister nice and gently, just the way that Laurel had first kissed her all those years ago. Well, Laurel had been cute and nervous, clearly afraid that she was about to get rejected, but Sara knew that her big sis was just as freaky as she was. In fact, she was even more so, and Sara liked that. After all, what kind of freak seduced their sister? Not that she could complain about the results. At least normally. Laurel seemed weirdly hesitant tonight, but Sara held her firmly in place and eventually she melted into the forbidden embrace, Sara rewarding her by grinning into the kiss and then flipping their positions so she could pin her big sister down on her childhood bed as they frantically made out for several long minutes.

Then as Sara turned her attention to Laurel's neck the other sibling gasped, "Sara, what are you doing?"

"I'm making you feel better about your break-up. Duh." Sara scoffed, before going right back to it.

"But...oh!" Laurel moaned, briefly closing her eyes and desperately trying to compose herself, and then weakly whimpering, "We're sisters. It's wrong."

"So?" Sara scoffed, "Like that's ever stopped us before."

"What are you talking about? We're not like that." Laurel tried to insist, before realisation hit, "Oh God Sara, wake up! You're having some weird sex dream! Or... something! Please Sara, stop it!"

That explicit instruction finally made Sara stop, lift her head up from Laurel's neck and then the two sisters stared into each other's eyes for a few long seconds, both confused what was going on. Then it hit Sara like a ton of bricks, and she felt so stupid not realising it sooner. She got the dates wrong. This was not after they started having sex, it was before! Oh God, and now she was going to blow it. Unless... this was meant to happen. She used to figure that she had seduced Laurel while drunk and forgot about it, or maybe Laurel had, but what if all this time she was destined to go back and seduce her sister. Not as a screw up, because then she wouldn't remember it. No, she was destined to do this, destined to make Laurel hers. Oh yes, Sara liked the sound of that. Only right now, she was totally ruining it.

So with a cautious smirk Sara pointed out, "But, you liked it, didn't you?"

Laurel blushed, "I... I don't see how that's relevant."

"It's relevant, because you kissed me back. You wouldn't have done that if some part of you didn't want it, so please Laurel, just go with it." Sara pleaded softly, "How could anything which feels this good be wrong? And I am your sister, which means I love you more than anyone, and I just want to make you feel good."

There was a long pause in which Laurel was clearly unsure how to respond, and then Sara push the issue by returning to kissing Laurel's neck. Unsurprisingly this caused the other girl to tense up momentarily, but then she just relaxed and allowed it to happen for a few long seconds, until Sara worked her way up to her face, peppering it with kisses, before then back to her lips. Then to Sara's delight her big sister kissed her back, the two of them once again becoming lost in it, the blonde making it last this time because she knew just how nervous the brunette was. Which was why she was glad she had only gently caressed Laurel before, and continue to do so for the next few minutes, completely avoiding the places she most wanted to touch.

Just as Sara was about to touch one of those places Laurel actually beat her to it, sliding her hands free to Sara's boobs and squeezing them. This made Sara grin into the kiss, which Laurel rightfully took as a positive sign, encouraging her to squeeze them more. Then Laurel actually slipped her hand underneath Sara's top, surprising the time traveller with this bold move. Which was more than enough for Sara to do the same. To blend in Sara frequently wore appropriate costumes, and in this case, she had slipped into her sister's bedroom wearing a pair of pyjamas identical to the ones she used to wear, which she swiftly removed now so there was nothing in their way.

"So, you're a boob girl, huh?" Sara teased after she broke the kiss, which of course made Laurel blushed furiously, but before her sister could properly reply Sara pushed her face into her chest and ordered, "Show me!"

Which was really risky given that Laurel had only spent a few minutes feeling her up, but it was a gamble which totally paid off, because instantly the future Black Canary wrapped her pretty lips around one of the White Canary's nipples and began gently sucking it. Sara tried to stifle a moan to not put Laurel off, but it wasn't very successful, because this wasn't what she had come here for. What she had been craving. It was the first time Laurel was doing this. Their first time. She always assumed that she had forgotten it because it happened while she was drunk, and maybe she did? Maybe that was supposed to be tonight? Possibly, but either way Sara was ensuring that her big sister was going to be her little plaything.

For the next few minutes Sara allowed Laurel to worship her tits, going back and forth between them like the eager but inexperienced teenager she was, the whole time the younger sister stroking the hair of the older one like the little pet she was always meant to be. Which like always when they did this made Laurel preen with delight, and work even more enthusiastically, of her own accord adding her tongue into the mix and swirling it around Sara's nipples. Which again, was nice, but not the overall quality Sara was used to receiving from her big sis. Because she was about to train her how to please a woman. Oh yes, it was time for them to start Laurel's training as a submissive slut, by taking over the fun and showing her how it was done.

So with a growl Sara pinned the other girl down, yanked her pyjama top off of her, and then attacked her tits with her lips and tongue, forcing the same soft moans, and some soft whimpers to boot, out of Laurel and she had barely even started yet. Hell, at the time she was teasing her by peppering the well rounded flesh around those nipples, showing her sister that it was good to tease first, not to neglect the actual boobs. Then she brought her hands up to caress those mounds of flesh, pushing one into her mouth while beginning to pinch the nipple of the other with her fingertips. Which got the same reaction out of Laurel, except this time she tilted her head back to do it.

Sara then went back and forth for a few long minutes between those nipples, initially teasingly gentle sucking before increasing the force and began sliding her tongue around each nipple. She even began gently nipping at them, which she knew from experience really got Laurel going. So much so that she actually risked going further, mostly because Sara just couldn't resist sliding a hand down to Laurel's amazing ass a second longer. To her credit it was at least over Laurel's pyjamas, at least at first. Of course that didn't last, mostly because Laurel didn't object to getting her butt squeezed, so Sara just kept doing it, only this time flesh on flesh contact. Which again got a very positive reaction out of her big sis.

Despite that Sara spent a few long minutes squeezing ass and sucking titties as this was the moment of truth, whether she truly could make Laurel hers or not, and she didn't want to screw it up. She been even cautious enough to make sure she was pressed gently against Laurel's side, so their very feminine and very naked bodies weren't pressed directly against each other. At least at first. To test if she should move on she straddled Laurel's thigh, and pushed her own in between the legs of her big sis. It certainly wasn't a surprised to find her bossy sister had soaked through her pyjama bottoms, but it was a relief, and more importantly a turn on which made Sara grin widely against the soft skin beneath her lips. And it also made her whimper with delight.

Meanwhile it had Laurel whimpering with need, Sara taking pity on her by moving her hands out of her pyjamas, and moving one round to push into them again, except this time down the front. Again the Lance sisters whimpered with mostly delight as the younger one touched the older one's extremely wet pussy. Sara reminded herself it was the first time, and she needed to take this slow. Rub that wet little pussy for several long minutes, maybe even make Laurel beg for what they both so desperately wanted. And to her credit she held back for as long as she could. It was just that it was more like a few seconds before she pushed a finger as deep as it could go into her big sister's pussy, getting the same reaction out of the two sisters as before.

She began thrusting that finger in and out of her big sister, quickly moving her lips up to kiss Laurel again before she could object. Not that it seemed like she wanted too. No, Laurel cried out joyfully as she was penetrated, and then whimpered and moaned into Sara's mouth as she was roughly kissed and fucked for a few blissful minutes. Then Sara became lost in going back and forth between Laurel's lips, neck and boobs, mostly softly kissing them, but also digging her teeth into them to mark her territory. And of course the entire time she pumped that finger in and out of Laurel's pussy, going much faster than she should have right from the get go, and then rapidly increasing her pace.

In what felt like seconds, and in reality was probably only a few minutes, Sara had Laurel on the edge of orgasm. Which she realised just in time to slow down so she could keep Laurel on that edge for as long as possible, mostly because she was hoping to squeeze as much pleasure out of her sister as possible. So much so that she wouldn't be able to resist doing this again. But also, she wanted Laurel to beg for it. After all, what better way to make sure they would do this again? So as much as Sara hated to move away from Laurel's lips that was exactly what she did towards the end, focusing on those rock hard nipples and soothing the bite marks which now covered those big tits of hers.

Then finally Laurel whimpered, "Please..."

Normally Sara would require a lot more, especially because that one word was a little ambiguous, but she was just so desperate to make Laurel cum that it was enough of an excuse for her to push a second finger into her big sister's cunt and start rubbing her clit with her thumb. Unsurprisingly this instantly made Laurel cum nice and hard into her hand, making Sara grin around the nipple which was currently in her mouth. But it wasn't enough. She could never get enough, but right now she needed to taste the fruits of her labour. So she, a little quickly, used her free hand to pull down Laurel's ruined pyjama bottoms and then finally kneel between those legs, for the 'first time'.

Laurel had already let out a deafening scream worthy of her Canary Cry from that first climax, but even that was nothing compared to the intense noises she made when Sara wrapped her lips around her clit and started frantically sucking it. Admittedly Sara selfishly spent a few long minutes licking up some escaped girl cum and pussy juices from Laurel's thighs, but then she refocused on her big sister's pleasure. And what better way to do that than suck her clit while fingering her? Laurel certainly seem to agree, as not only did she continue making these wonderful sounds but she bucked her hips up into Sara's face and grabbed the back of her head and pushed it down into her cunt. Which was more of a top thing to do, something which Sara looked forward to training out of her.

First though Sara concentrated on fucking her big sister to climax after climax, which was easy now she had her nice and warmed up, Sara using all of her experience to play that beautiful body like a musical instrument. Oh yes, she curled her fingers upwards inside of Laurel's pussy, hitting her G-spot with every thrust of her fingers. She not only sucked that clit, but licked it too, and even hummed against it. And she even slipped her other hand in between Laurel's butt cheeks to push a finger into her big sister's ass hole, albeit after making sure it was coated in cunt cream first. All of which sent Laurel off like a rocket over and over again, and still it wasn't enough for Sara.

She needed to taste it. No, she needed more than a taste. She needed to devour her big sister, and that was exactly what she did. Figuratively speaking of course. Oh yes, inevitably Sara swapped her fingers for her eager little mouth, spending so long collecting leftover girl cum and greedily swallowing it that Laurel almost came down from her high. Almost. But then she shoved her tongue as deep as it would go into her big sister, and then started hammering it in and out of her. Which of course didn't last that long, as soon she had to pull it out just to swallow more of that heavenly girl cum which ensured she just couldn't let her sibling go, and had to go to great lengths to taste this heavenly flavour again.

The best part was that Sara realised as it was likely that she'd accidentally been the one to start their sinful affair, she couldn't stop now. No, she was going to come back again and again, and make sure that Laurel was thoroughly trained in the art of sexually pleasing her. Which was a thought Sara dwelled on while Laurel was busy passing out from the ecstasy she was giving her. It took a while for Sara to even notice that, as she was still getting the reaction she wanted from Laurel's body, but eventually, and reluctantly, she pulled away from that heavenly body and admired her handiwork. Albeit after licking Laurel's cunt and her own fingers thoroughly clean. Then she admired the beautiful work of art which was Laurel Lance's naked and sleeping body, and thought to herself, oh yes, she was definitely coming back tomorrow night to continue her big sister's training.


End file.
